Heero no País das Maravilhas
by lady-chan
Summary: O que acontece com Heero ao se deparar num mundo completamente maluco
1. Prólogo

Prólogo  
  
- Heero, ei Heero, responda. – Dizia Duo cheio de sono  
  
- Hn ... – respondeu Heero não dando atenção ao americano a sua frente. À horas ele lhe perturbava para parar de mexer na programação de seu Gundam e ir dormir.  
  
- Heero, vamos deitar, já passam das três da manhã. Nem os soldados da OZ estão acordados. – Falava Duo, já com a voz chorosa.  
  
- Cala a boca Duo! Se quiser vá você de uma vez e para de me encher. – Falou Heero enfurecido com as amolações do garoto trançado.  
  
- Quer saber! Você só abre a boca para me dar esporro. Pra mim chega! Se quiser fique aí com o seu lindo Gundam e aproveite para pedir pra ele te aturar! Quatre, Trowa e Wufei é que estão certos de te ignorarem, mas eu não, eu fico aqui e sempre sou mal tratado. – Resmungava Duo mais para si mesmo do que para Heero, enquanto se afastava cada vez mais do hangar onde os Gundams estavam. Ao chegar na porta disse com todas as suas forças. – Tenha uma boa noite! – E saiu, bufando, para não ser mais visto.  
  
- Hn... – resmungou enquanto pensava – Aquele americano baka, sempre perturbando. – Heero se voltava novamente para a programação a sua frente. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo havia passado, mas soube que ao ver todos aqueles códigos na tela, ele sentiu sua visão turvar e sua cabeça pesar.  
  
- Mesmo eu com todo treinamento, não posso passar mais que 48 horas sem dormir. – Tentava mentalmente desculpar suas sensações – Mas tenho que agüentar! Eu sou o Soldado Perfeito! É meu dever terminar isso antes que ... que ... – Sem perceber Heero já havia se debruçado sobre os braços e começou a dormir em cima do teclado de seu laptop. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Caindo Pela Toca do Coelho

Capítulo 1: Caindo pela Toca do Coelho  
  
- Estou atrasado, estou atrasado. – Ao ouvir constantemente estes gritos, Heero foi retirado de seu sono.  
  
- Hnn ... – Heero acorda e pensa – Na certa é o Duo que, para variar, acordou tarde novamente e ..... que lugar é esse?  
  
Heero analisa o local onde se encontrava. Constata que estivera adormecido sob a sombra de um enorme Carvalho que se encontrava no topo de uma leve elevação em um campo gramado.  
  
- Meu Deus, estou atrasado! – Ao ouvir novamente o som, Heero olha de quem a voz pertencia. Realmente estava certo, era Duo Maxwell, mas ....com enormes e negras orelhas de coelho?  
  
Heero rapidamente se levanta e corre, até se por na frente do coelho Maxwell.  
  
- O que está havendo aqui? – Questiona com sua habitual frieza.  
  
Duo olha para o relógio em seu bolso e diz. – Estou atrasado, está muito tarde! Pobre da minha cabeça. – Deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Heero e disparou uma corrida saltitante, até sumir no meio do campo.  
  
- Volte aqui Duo Max.... onde ele foi ? – Questionava totalmente sem graça que Duo desaparecera em meio ao campo.  
  
Heero não tem alternativa e corre até onde o coelho sumiu e vê uma enorme toca de coelho.  
  
- Provavelmente entrou aqui, mas ....... – Heero havia sido empurrado por alguém e começou a cair no interior da toca.  
  
Contrariando todas as leis da física, conforme ia caindo, Heero sentia que diminuía de velocidade. A sua volta, no interior da toca, ele divisa uma enorme bagunça, de onde se sobressaiam portes de geléia abertos, livros espalhados, mapas, pratos, roupas, tudo o que se pudesse imaginar estava lá, fora do lugar.  
  
- Realmente, quase bem próximo ao caos que chega a ser o quarto do Duo. – Fala Heero surpreso por ter feito uma piada enquanto parou de cair e ficou em cima dos pés.  
  
- Onde estão minhas botas, onde está meu casaco, está tão tarde. – Novamente Heero ouve a conhecida voz e ao se virar vê o coelho pondo apressadamente um par de botas pretas junto com uma capa e desaparecer pelo lugar.  
  
Heero estava estagnado num hall de entrada, um lugar cheio de portas.  
  
- Por onde? – Questionava a si mesmo. – Só resta ver onde vão dar e decidir o melhor caminho. Tentava ser racional, mas ali nenhuma lógica funcionava. Várias das portas davam a lugar nenhum, simplesmente levavam aonde estava, outras possuíam um muro atrás e outras ainda que nem portas eram, sendo apenas pinturas na parede.  
  
- Droga! Nada aqui funciona. – Gritava alto, devidamente frustado e com toda sua dignidade perdida. Olhou mais uma vez a sua volta e reparou numa pequena chave dourada em cima de uma mesa de vidro que não estava lá.  
  
Heero imediatamente pegou a chave e procurou em qual das portas ela se encaixava, não tendo sucesso algum.  
  
- Afinal qual é o motivo de se ter uma chave sem que ela sirva. – Gritava Heero, esquecendo todo seu alto controle. Afinal aquele não era um lugar comum em uma situação comum.  
  
Após essas palavras, um vento vindo de lugar nenhum balançou levemente as cortinas que revelaram uma pequena porta.  
  
- Por que não? – Dizia totalmente arrasado. Heero levou a chave e abriu a pequena porta que revelou um lindo jardim.  
  
- Aqui está a saída, mas não posso passar por ela. – bufava de frustração – Não existe nada que eu possa fazer afinal? – Ele põe a chave novamente na mesa ao lado de uma garrafa.  
  
- Uma garrafa? Isto definitivamente não estava aqui antes. – Heero pegou a garrafa e deu uma boa olhada vendo que no rótulo dizia: Me beba.  
  
Com certeza é perigoso, explosivo, venenoso ou sei lá o que, mas que escolha eu tenho? – dizia entre risos por mais uma piada que fizera. Por fim decidiu beber o conteúdo da garrafa.  
  
Não acredito! – Disse incrédulo depois de por a garrafa na mesa e começar a encolher. Poucos minutos depois, Heero não passava a ter mais que 25 cm.  
  
- Agora eu posso ir ao jardim e sair daqui. – Pensou Heero, porém a porta estava novamente trancada e a chave em cima da mesa.  
  
- Mais que droga, o que posso fazer. – Questionava totalmente sem esperanças até que ver uma minúscula caixinha de vidro ao pé da mesa. Ele abriu a caia e viu que dentro havia um pequeno bolo, e escrito na cobertura as palavras: Me coma.  
  
- Bom, eu deveria comer isto – Concluía Heero – e, se o bolo me tornar grande poderei pegar a chave em cima da mesa e, se me tornar menor ainda poderei passar pela fresta da porta. De qualquer forma eu irei ao jardim e sairei daqui.  
  
Heero comeu um pedaço do bolo, mas nada aconteceu, ele comeu mais um pedaço, e outro, até terminá-lo e ........ 


	3. Capítulo 2: A Piscina Formada

Capitulo 2: A Piscina Formada  
  
- Curioso, estou crescendo novamente. – Heero estava alto, muito alto. Sua cabeça roçava o teto.  
  
- Bom, agora posso pegar a chave e ir para a porta. – Porém para seu azar ele estava grande de mais.  
  
- É só eu beber de novo aquela coisa e ir ao jardim. – Disse racionalmente, mas acabou deixando por cair a garrafa no chão formando uma enorme poça.  
  
- Droga! Como eu pude deixar cair. O que está acontecendo comigo neste lugar. – Heero olhava incrédulo para as próprias mãos.  
  
Pouco tempo mais tarde ele escuta algo. Existia alguém correndo perto dele. Era Duo e por sinal elegante, muito elegante. Tinha em uma das mãos uma luva branca e na outra um lenço.  
  
- Oh! A rainha! A rainha! Ela vai ficar zangada porque estou atrasado. – Duo dizia para si mesmo.  
  
- Cala boca seu baka – Disse Heero já irritado pelo coelho sempre repetir as mesmas palavras.  
  
Assustado Duo deu um pulo deixando cair seu lenço e sua luva e disparou uma corrida pelo hall.  
  
Heero pegou a luva e o lenço. – Sempre jogando suas coisas por aí, isso nunca muda não importa onde esteja e....porque estou fazendo isso? O que há nesse lugar de tão errado.  
  
Enquanto se questionava, novamente Heero olhou para as próprias mãos e viu as duas luvas nela.  
  
- Estou me tornando menor de novo. – Disse já desgastado por tudo.  
  
- Por que não peguei a chave! Que droga! A chave estava em cima da mesa e Heero era pequeno de mais para pegá-la.  
  
Porém para piorar a situação Heero continuou a encolher até cair em um monte de água.  
  
- Estou numa piscina por acaso? – Pensou alto de mais.  
  
- Isto não é uma piscina é uma poça formada pelo líquido que derramou. Heero não estava sozinho na água, Trowa estava nadando nela.  
  
- Trowa? O que está fazendo aqui? – Heero não teve resposta para a sua pergunta.  
  
- O que está acontecendo por acaso? Espere aí! – Heero olho novamente e viu que Trowa estava diferente, estava com orelhas de rato, uma cauda e bigodes.  
  
- Quem é você? – Tentou novamente Heero ainda não obtendo resposta.  
  
- Você é um rato latino? – Heero tentou pensar nas possibilidades.  
  
- Dónde estás el gato? – Perguntou Heero a frase que mais faria sentido. O rato pulou fora da água. Estava tremendo de medo.  
  
- Você não gosta de gatos? – Perguntou novamente.  
  
- Não gosto de gatos......... É claro que eu não gosto de gatos! Eu sou um rato! – Respondeu Trowa.  
  
- Como eu saio desse lugar? – Perguntou finalmente Heero agora que tinha a atenção de Trowa.  
  
O rato olhou aos lados como se não fosse com ele. - Rrrrr.. Rosnou Heero saindo da água também. – Será que vou Ter que perguntar coisas inúteis agora. Pensou – Você gosta de cachorros?  
  
Trowa não respondeu a pergunta, apenas falou – Existe um cachorro ao lado da casa. Ele adora brincar com as crianças. Ele vive na fazendo e é um bom segurança. Adora............  
  
Desistindo de qualquer pergunta sua que fosse respondida, Heero voltou a andar por aquele lugar em busca de uma saída. 


	4. Capítulo 3: A Casa do Coelho Duo

Capítulo 3: A casa do coelho Duo  
  
Conforme continuava sua busca, Heero ouviu alguém vindo em sua direção.  
  
- Provavelmente é o Trowa, rato, seja lá o que for. – disso consigo mesmo.  
  
- Não é o Trowa, é o Duo – observou Heero  
  
- A rainha, a rainha. Ela vai ficar muito zangada. Oh! Onde elas estão? – disse o coelho olhando para suas luvas e seu lenço.  
  
- Eu irei ajudá-lo com isso. – Mentiu Heero tentando conquistar a confiança do coelho para que não fugisse novamente.  
  
- O que você está fazendo aqui Hilde? – Perguntou Duo zangado. Ele achava que Heero era sua amiga Hilde.  
  
- Corra até a casa e traga as minhas luvas brancas e meu lenço. Rápido! – Ordenou Duo.  
  
Heero foi andando até a casa – Imagine só – pensava – recebendo ordens do Duo vestido de coelho. Onde é que eu vim parar?  
  
Na porta ele viu escrito D. Rabbit e entrou.  
  
Num quarto pequeno no último andar da casa tinha uma mesa. Em cima da mesa estavam as luvas e o lenço. Heero os pegou e viu uma garrafa perto da porta. Ele decidiu tentar.  
  
- Quando eu como ou bebo algo – dizia a si mesmo – alguma coisa interessante sempre acontece. Eu posso crescer de novo, porém não quero me tornar menor.  
  
Heero saiu da casa do coelho e tomou o conteúdo da garrafa, crescendo rapidamente.  
  
- Hilde! Hilde! Onde estão minhas luvas? – Perguntou Duo, antes de ver Heero tão grande. Ao perceber começou a gritar. – Socorro! Socorro!  
  
- Se você não calar a boca eu arranco suas orelhas – rosnou Heero cansado de tanto barulho. Duo se calou.  
  
- O que farei a seguir? – Heero questionou a si mesmo  
  
Duo tacou várias pedras em Heero, que por sorte, para ele, não passavam de pequenos bolos.  
  
- Se eu comer um desses bolos, me tornarei menor. – Pensou Heero e logo a seguir comendo um. Ele se tornou menor e foi em direção a floresta.  
  
- Agora estou muito pequeno. Tenho que me tornar maior de novo. Como farei isso? Tenho que comer ou beber alguma coisa, porém: O que?  
  
Heero olhou ao redor. Existia flores e árvores, mas nada que estivesse rotulado Me coma ou Me beba neles.  
  
Após um tempo andando ele vê um cogumelo à sua frente. O cogumelo era enorme e não podia ver o topo facilmente.  
  
Heero forçou a vista em direção ao topo e viu um par de olhos azuis do ........ Zechs?! Não podia ser; Zechs estava sentando em cima do cogumelo, vestindo uma roupa de lagarta e fumando um cachimbo muito estranho. 


	5. Capítulo 4: A Lagarta

Capítulo 4: A Lagarta  
  
Zechs olhou Heero. Ele era muito quieto.  
  
Depois de um sorriso perguntou – Quem é você?  
  
Heero estava um pouco confuso (para não dizer totalmente), porém resolveu tentar responder. – Eu, eu não sei. Bom eu achava que sabia, mas agora, eu não sei. Eu estou sempre trocando de grande para pequeno e depois para grande novamente.  
  
- Como? – Zechs perguntou – Explique você mesmo.  
  
- Eu não posso explicar a mim mesmo porque eu não sou eu mesmo, você vê?  
  
- Eu não vejo – disse Zechs  
  
- Eu penso que é muito difícil de explicar, bem, um dia você se transformará numa borboleta. – eu acho, geralmente é isso que acontece com lagartas, e você está como uma lagarta, mas se bem que nesse lugar tudo é possível, mas mesmo assim – pensou Heero e depois tornou a falar – Você achará um pouco estranho, não achará?  
  
- Eu não acharei – observou Zechs.  
  
- Bem, eu acho muito estranho – disse Heero – eu nunca deveria achar nada estranho, mas aqui tudo é estranho – pensou por fim.  
  
- Você ... quem é você? – perguntou Zechs de novo.  
  
- Eu gostaria de saber quem é você primeiro – interrogou Heero, dependendo da resposta que tivesse, responderia de acordo, ou não.  
  
- Por que? – Zechs replicou em seguida  
  
Isso realmente não era esperado por Heero. Ele não poderia responder por que gostaria de saber.  
  
- Venha cá. Eu quero falar com você – disse por fim Zechs ao perceber que não teria resposta.  
  
Heero foi até o cogumelo.  
  
- Você nunca deve ficar zangado – falou Zechs  
  
- É só isso? – perguntou Heero, agora sim zangado.  
  
- Não – Zechs fumou seu charuto por um tempo, depois desceu do cogumelo e encarou aqueles olhos azuis cobalto, para depois falar novamente. – Um lado o tornará maior e o outro lado o fará menor.  
  
- Um lado de que? O outro lado do que? – Heero estava totalmente lerdo em seu pensamento devido a confusão que aquele lugar lhe causou.  
  
- Do cogumelo, é claro.  
  
- Como um círculo pode ter dois lados? A não ser que.... – Heero retirou um pedaço de cima do cogumelo e outro debaixo dele...  
  
- Qual desse pedaços me tornará maior? – perguntou por fim, mas não teve resposta.  
  
Ele comeu um pequeno pedaço e começou a se tornar menor, comeu o outro pedaço e se tornou muito grande. Foi comendo um pouco de cada até ter seu tamanho original.  
  
- Agora eu poderei achar aquele jardim e sair daqui – disse a si mesmo.  
  
Heero andou pela floresta, e acabou vendo uma pequena casa.  
  
- Alguém lá dentro deve saber de alguma coisa, mas estou grande de mais para perguntar – resolveu comer um pedaço do cogumelo e se tornou menor. 


	6. Capítulo 5: Porco e Pimenta

Capítulo 5: Porco e Pimenta  
  
Heero entrou na casa  
  
- Aqui não está nada quieto – ele pensou – Não poderia escutar um sino, nem se eu quisesse.  
  
Assim mesmo Heero resolveu continuar. Na casa ele viu a Duquesa e seu cozinheiro.  
  
- A Duquesa? – ele olhou melhor – a Duquesa era Sally Po, antiga médica da aliança e o cozinheiro – ele se surpreendeu ao olhar novamente – era uma mulher, Catherine Bloom.  
  
Sally estava sentada em uma pequena cadeira segurando um bebê em seus braços. Catherine estava no fogão, muito ocupada, preparando sopa em uma panela.  
  
- Tem muita pimenta nessa sopa – Heero disse a si mesmo, após ver o que Catherine fazia – Com essa pimenta, todo mundo vai começar a espirrar.  
  
- Barulho, barulho. Tem muito barulho nesse lugar – continuou pensando – Com o bebê chorando e com a cozinheira fazendo muito barulho.  
  
CRASH! BANG! SMASH!  
  
Perto do fogo Heero viu um gato. Em sua face estava um enorme sorriso.  
  
Heero estava curioso sobre o sorriso do gato e resolveu perguntar para Sally.  
  
- Eu gostaria de saber por que seu gato tem um grande sorriso.  
  
- Porque ele é o Risonho, olhe bem.  
  
Heero olhou novamente para o gato e levou um grande susto, o gato não era ninguém menos que Wufei.  
  
Ele pensou que Sally estivesse falando com ele, porém ela falava como o bebê em seus braços.  
  
- Isso é muito estranho – disse Heero por fim.  
  
- O que? – perguntou Sally  
  
- O sorriso do gato – respondeu Heero  
  
- Eles sempre sorriem, você não sabia? – questionou Sally  
  
- Não, eu não esperava por isso – replicou Heero  
  
- Você não sabe muito – disse por fim Sally  
  
Depois disso Catherine começou a jogar várias coisas em Sally e no bebê: Potes, jarras, facas, panelas.  
  
- Tenha cuidado! Você pode machucar o bebê – disse zangado  
  
- Não se preocupe sobre o bebê. Ele é meu bebê – disse Sally e logo começou a cantar.  
  
Fala violentamente com o seu garotinho  
  
E bata nele quando espirrar  
  
Ele somente ficará irritado  
  
Porque ele sabe que você não gosta dele  
  
(No original em Inglês de Alice, a música era para ser rimada)  
  
Speak roughly to your little boy,  
  
And beat him whem he sneezes:  
  
He only does it to annoy,  
  
Because he knows it teases.  
  
- Aqui está o bebê – Sally entregou o bebê a Heero – Eu tenho que ir agora. Eu devo jogar críquete com a rainha – ela disse.  
  
Heero estava com o bebê em seus braços. Ele era tão barulhento quando um porquinho. Ele estava se tornando um ..... porco.  
  
- É um porco – Heero pois a criatura no chão e ela começou a correr em direção a floresta  
  
Wufei apareceu em cima de uma árvore neste momento.  
  
- Wufei, eu acho – disse Heero – Você não está um pouco diferente?  
  
Ele abriu um grande sorriso  
  
- Você sabe para onde eu devo ir? – perguntou Heero  
  
- Depende de onde você quer chegar – respondeu Wufei  
  
- Bom, eu não sei, quero dizer, sei, mas não sei se onde eu quero ir é o lugar que realmente quero ir  
  
- Por aqui você chegará na casa do chapeleiro – informou Wufei apontando para um lado – E pelo outro caminho você irá para casa da Lebre Corredora.  
  
O Chapeleiro faz chapéus, você sabe. Ou você pode ir até a casa da Lebre. Não importa, ambos são loucos.  
  
- Como você sabe que ambos são loucos? – replicou Heero  
  
- Você está no lugar errado. Nós estamos no País das Maravilhas, nada aqui faz sentido, não importa onde vá, todos são loucos, você também é louco – informou Wufei.  
  
- Como você sabe que eu sou louco? – perguntou Heero  
  
- Bom, você está aqui, então você é louco. – disse Wufei  
  
O que você vai fazer hoje? Você vai jogar Críquete como a Rainha? – perguntou Wufei  
  
- Já que sou louco mesmo, como você disse, eu gostaria de jogar Críquete com essa rainha, quem sabe ela não seja ninguém que eu conheça. – respondeu Heero  
  
- Você vai me ver lá – disse Wufei  
  
Wufei desapareceu, e logo após tornou a aparecer e perguntou a Heero  
  
- Onde está o bebê?  
  
- Não é mais um bebê agora, é um porco – respondeu Heero  
  
Heero resolveu esperar pelo gato, afinal ele fora o único que lhe deu respostas até agora, de uma forma diferente é claro, porém Wufei não voltou, então resolveu andar até a casa da Lebre.  
  
- Já que sou louco – pensou consigo mesmo – Vou até a casa da Lebre Corredora, porém, se o gato estiver certo, ela é meio maluca.  
  
Quando Heero olhou novamente para uma outra árvore ele viu Wufei novamente.  
  
- O bebê é um porco ou um figo? – Questionou o gato  
  
(Seria uma piada em Inglês, mas na tradução perdeu a graça. No original em Inglês de Alice a pergunta é a seguinte: "Is the baby a pig or a fig?")  
  
- Um porco – respondeu Heero zangado com o fato do gato ainda não entender.  
  
Wufei começou a desaparecer vagarosamente. Primeiro as orelhas, depois as patas, o rabo, o corpo e por último seu largo sorriso.  
  
Um sorriso sem um gato, isso é bem estranho – pensou Heero.  
  
Ele andou pela floresta um pouco e viu a casa da Lebre Corredora.  
  
- É maior que a casa da Duquesa – pensou  
  
Heero comeu um pedaço do cogumelo que havia em seus bolsos e se tornou maior, indo em direção a casa da Lebre  
  
(Como ele conseguiu bolsos para guardar isso? O spandex que ele usa é realmente estranho?!) 


	7. Capítulo 6: Uma Festa do Chá Maluca

Capítulo 6: Uma Festa do Chá Maluca  
  
Heero andou em direção a casa da Lebre. Existia uma árvore em frente a casa, embaixo dela havia uma grande mesa com lugares para várias pessoas. Porém havia somente três pessoas sentadas na mesa. O Chapeleiro, A Lebre Corredora e O Rato.  
  
Espere aí – Heero olhou melhor e viu que Quatre estava vestido de Chapeleiro, Noin estava como a Lebre e Trowa, com certeza era o Rato.  
  
Trowa estava dormindo em uma das cadeiras e Quatre e Noin estavam sentados ao seu lado.  
  
Quando Quatre e Noin viram Heero, eles advertiram – Não! Não! Não existe lugar para você aqui.  
  
- Existe vários lugares aqui – disse Heero e se sentou em uma grande cadeira.  
  
O Chapeleiro olhou para Heero e em seguida para seu relógio no bolso e perguntou – Que dia é hoje?  
  
Heero pensou um pouco e respondeu – É quarta-feira, eu acho.  
  
- É domingo, pelo meu relógio – Quatre disse a Noin – A manteiga não está boa para o relógio, eu não te disse!  
  
- É a melhor manteiga – replicou Noin  
  
- Sim, porém você pôs ela numa faca de pão, algum pão recebeu ela.  
  
Noin pegou o relógio e o pôs em seu chá. Depois o pegou de volta e olhou para ele. – Eu não disse que era a melhor manteiga.  
  
Heero olhou para o relógio – Ele diz o dia da semana, porém não diz a hora do dia – falou ele.  
  
- É claro que não, O seu relógio diz que ano é? – perguntou Noin.  
  
Não – Heero respondeu – porque é o mesmo ano por um longo tempo.  
  
- Tome mais chá – Disse Quatre – Eu adoro chá, sabia...  
  
- Obrigado, mas eu não posse beber chá algum – respondeu Heero e depois pensou – Se eu beber ou comer alguma coisa, ou eu aumento de tamanho ou eu diminuo.  
  
- Sim você pode – Quatre disse – Qualquer um pode mais quando não tem.  
  
Heero não gostou do comentário do Quatre e se zangou com ele, porém percebeu que aquele não era realmente Quatre, ele nunca falaria isso, então resolveu simplesmente responder – Eu não penso .....  
  
Quatre interrompeu ele – Você não deve falar muito.  
  
Heero saiu dali, estava realmente furioso e se ficasse mais um pouco algo muito ruim iria acontecer.  
  
Porém eles irão me chamar de volta e me dar algum chá e um pão com manteiga – pensou Heero  
  
Mas eles não falaram nada. Trowa estava dormindo, Noin e Quatre estavam tentando por ele na chaleira.  
  
- Eu nunca mais voltarei aqui de novo! – disse Heero  
  
Repentinamente Heero vê uma porta na árvore. Ele entra nela e se vê no longo hall com a garrafa e a chave dourada na mesa de vidro.  
  
- Agora eu poderei ir até aquele jardim – ele pensou  
  
Heero pegou a chave. Depois comeu um pedaço do cogumelo e se tornou menor, abrindo a porta. Ele andou em direção ao interior daquele jardim. 


	8. Capítulo 7: Críquete com a Rainha

Capítulo 7: Críquete com a Rainha  
  
Heero estava num lindo jardim com vários tipos de flores. Ele não estava sozinho, havia três jardineiros trabalhando muito duro, porém eles não era homens e sim os soldados da OZ vestidos como cartas de um baralho  
  
Eles estavam pintando de vermelho, rosas brancas. Heero estava inquieto sobre este fato.  
  
- Com licença, por que vocês estão pintando essas rosas de vermelho?  
  
Os jardineiros olharam embaraçados – Bem – respondeu o soldado vestido de dois de espadas com uma voz devagar – Isso deveria ser uma árvore de rosas vermelhas, porém .....  
  
- Bem, você vê, nós pusemos uma árvore de rosas brancas no lugar – completou o soldado cinco de espadas.  
  
- Foi um engano – terminou o sete de espadas – e se a rainha descobre isso, ela cortará nossas cabeças.  
  
- Cortar suas cabeças?- repetiu Heero surpreso.  
  
- Olhe, a Rainha! A Rainha! – gritou o soldado cinco e os três se curvaram diante dela.  
  
Heero olhou em volta e viu um grande grupo de pessoas. Eles estavam todos vestidos como cartas, andando pelo jardim. Havia soldados vestido de paus, cortesões como cartas de ouro e crianças reais como cartas de copas.  
  
No meio das pessoas ele viu Duo Maxwell vestido de coelho e ao seu lado estava o Duque Dermail vestido como o valete de copas.  
  
Atrás de ambos estavam o Rei e a Rainha de Copas.  
  
De repente todos pararam, A Rainha olhou para Heero e perguntou – Qual o seu nome?  
  
Heero observou bem a rainha e levou tamanho susto quando descobriu que ela era Lady Une – Heero, Heero Yuy – respondeu.  
  
- E o que é isto? – perguntou Une apontando para os três soldados.  
  
- Não me pergunte isto. Como eu vou saber – Disse Heero um pouco rude para com a Rainha.  
  
Une olhou para ele. Ela estava muito zangada e ordenou – Corte a cabeça dele.  
  
O Rei tentou acalma - la – Não fique tão zangada, minha querida. Ele é apenas uma criança. (Heero, uma criança?!)  
  
- Eu quero olhar suas faces. Agora! ..... Levantem-se! ..... O que! Rosas Brancas! Eu quero rosas vermelhas, não brancas!! Cortem as cabeças deles – ordenou a rainha raivosa.  
  
Os jardineiros estavam muito amedrontados e pediram ajuda a Heero – Heero! Heero! Nos ajude!  
  
Venha aqui – disse Heero e ele colocou os três jardineiros atrás de uma cerca viva. – Se escondam.  
  
- Cortaram as cabeças deles? – inquiriu Une.  
  
- Certamente Sua Majestade – responderam os soldados.  
  
- Ótimo! Vamos jogar críquete! – disse a rainha - Você pode jogar críquete, meu caro?  
  
- É claro - respondeu Heero  
  
- Vão para seus lugares – ordenou Une  
  
Os jogadores saíram do campo de vista de Heero e ele pensou – Devem ter ido a quilômetros de distância – Mas quando se deu conta, todos eles estavam voltando, pilotando Mobile Suits Tauro e Leão. Como bola os jogadores usavam várias das minas explosivas que serviam como apoio, ao menos pelo que Heero sabia.  
  
- Estranho – pensou Heero – de onde eu vim, Mobile Suits são usados para guerra e tacos e bolas são usados para se jogar críquete. Aqui realmente todo mundo é louco.  
  
Heero subiu em um Mobile Suit, ou melhor em seu Gundam e começou a agir como os outros jogadores, que não prestavam atenção nos movimentos dos outros e jogavam de forma aleatória, sem qualquer regra aparente. Vários deles gritavam que marcaram ponto quando uma das muitas minas acertavam os outros e explodiam tinta.  
  
- Ninguém seguia as regras e Lady Une estava muito zangada – pensou Heero corretamente ao ouvir - la gritando.  
  
- Cortem a cabeça dele! Cortem a cabeça dele! – Ordenava ela, em referência à Heero.  
  
- Pobre de mim – Heero continuava pensando – Tenho que aturar uma maluca que gosta de cortar as cabeças das pessoas. O que eu poderei fazer quanto a isso.... Talvez explodir tudo e sair fora, quem sabe – ponderava.  
  
Heero olhou ao redor e viu Risonho.... primeiro seu sorriso, depois seus olhos, patas, rabo......  
  
- Como você está, meu caro? – perguntou Wufei  
  
- Bem, você pode ver. Eu não gosto deste jogo. Ninguém pode jogar. Ninguém nunca se entende e estão sempre discutindo em altos sons. – replicou Heero, após descer de seu Gundam, quando viu que muitos outros também faziam isso.  
  
- Eu vejo – disse Wufei – e você gosta da Rainha?  
  
- Não! – disse Heero abaixando a voz já que Une estava passando próximo a ele e sorrindo – Eu não acho que exista uma rainha como ela.  
  
O rei viu Heero conversando com a cabeça do gato, já que o resto havia desaparecido e perguntou – Com quem você está falando?  
  
- Com um "amigo" meu, Wufei, - disse Heero, logo após se dar conta que estava falando com Treize Kushrenada  
  
- Não me olhe assim – disse Treize.  
  
- Wufei não pode olha-lo, ele está lendo um livro – informou Heero ao constatar que ele estava com um livro no lugar onde deveriam estar as mãos invisíveis..  
  
Treize olhou para ele furioso.- Minha querida - chamou ele.  
  
- Sim, meu querido? – perguntou Une  
  
- Este gato deve ir embora – disse o Rei com uma voz firme.  
  
- Mais é claro meu querido, cortem a cabeça dele! – ordenou a Rainha  
  
Todo mundo cercou Wufei, um soldado disse – Não se pode cortar a cabeça dele. Não existe corpo para cortar a cabeça fora.  
  
Treize não gostou – Se existe uma cabeça, você pode cortá-la fora. – ele insistiu.  
  
- Eu cortarei suas cabeças se você não cortarem a cabeça dele imediatamente – ameaçou Une.  
  
- Você deve falar com Sally. É o gato dela – informou Heero  
  
- A Duquesa está na prisão porque ela cortou meus brincos. Você não sabia? – disse Une e depois ordenou – Tragam ela aqui!  
  
Os soldados obedeceram a ordem da Rainha e se foram. Junto com eles, a cabeça de Wufei também foi sumindo. Os olhos, os lábios, as orelhas, o nariz e por último, o sorriso...  
  
Repentinamente alguém começou a gritar distante – O julgamento começou! O Julgamento começou!  
  
- O julgamento de quem? – perguntou Heero.  
  
Porém ninguém respondeu, porque todos estavam saindo. 


	9. Capítulo 8: Quem Roubou a Torta?

Capítulo 8: Quem roubou a torta?  
  
Treize e Une estavam sentados no trono.  
  
Dermail, ou melhor o valete de copas estava em pé na frente deles. Dois soldados estavam próximo ao Duque. Era o julgamento do Duque.  
  
Eu devo estar numa corte. Aqui está o juiz com suas roupas, e ali está o júri. – pensou Heero  
  
Heero se sentou. Quando todo estavam lendo, o Rei ordenou – Leia a acusação.  
  
O juiz que estava ao lado de Duo desenrolou um grande pergaminho e começou a ler. Para sua surpresa, Dorothy era o juiz..  
  
A Rainha de Copas, fez algumas tortas  
  
Num dia de sol  
  
O Valete de Copas, roubou as tortas  
  
E levou elas para longe  
  
(No original em Inglês de Alice, a leitura da acusação era para ser rimada)  
  
The Queen of Hearts, she made some tarts,  
  
All on a summer day:  
  
The Knave of Hearts, he stole those tarts,  
  
And took them all away!  
  
- Cortem a cabeça dele – brandiu a rainha.  
  
- Porém nós temos que ter uma testemunha primeiro – falou Duo  
  
- Diga a primeira testemunha – disse Treize  
  
- A primeira testemunha é o chapeleiro – Chamou Dorothy  
  
Quatre se apresentou. Em uma das suas mãos estava uma xícara de chá, na outra seu pão com manteiga.  
  
- Sinto muito sobre isso, porém eu estava tomando chá quando me chamaram – desculpou-se  
  
- Quando você começou seu chá? – perguntou Treize.  
  
- Quatorze de março, eu acho – respondeu Quatre.  
  
- Quinze – disse a Lebre Noin.  
  
- Dezesseis – terminou o rato Trowa  
  
- Escreva tudo isso – disse Treize – e tire fora seu chapéu – ordenou a Quatre.  
  
- Isso não é meu – disse o chapeleiro.  
  
- Você comprou isso, não comprou? – inquiriu o Rei.  
  
- Não, Sua Majestade. Eu não. – replicou Quatre. Ele estava tremendo.- Eu faço chapéus, você vê. Eu sou um chapeleiro. – terminou de falar.  
  
- Então continue agora. O que você viu? – perguntou Treize  
  
- Bem Sua Majestade, eu estava tomando meu chá quando a Lebre disse .... – respondeu até ser interrompido  
  
- Eu não disse – protestou Noin.  
  
- Eu me enganei ..... O Rato disse – continuou  
  
Trowa não protestou. Ele estava dormindo quando Quatre entrou. – Bem, eu corto mais pão e manteiga.  
  
- Porém o que o Rato disse? – perguntou Treize  
  
- Eu não lembro – replicou o Chapeleiro  
  
- Você deve lembrar ou eu mandarei cortar sua cabeça – ameaçou o Rei.  
  
Quatre estava tremendo de medo – Por favor, Sua Majestade, eu sou um pobre homem. Eu vou indo – gritou Quatre  
  
- Cortem a cabeça dele – Ordenou Une  
  
Quatre correu para longe muito rápido para o executor não conseguir pegá- lo.  
  
Heero estava se sentindo estranho – Eu vejo esta corte pequena, porém.... eu estou crescendo de novo – pensou  
  
- Próxima testemunha – Chamou Treize.  
  
- A próxima testemunha é a cozinheira da Duquesa – Falou Dorothy.  
  
Catherine entrou na corte com um pote de pimenta e todos começaram a espirrar.  
  
- Nos diga sobre o que você sabe – disse o Rei  
  
- Sua Majestade, você deve perguntar a ela – disse Duo.  
  
- Está certo. Bem, deixe me ver, do que são feita as tortas? – perguntou Treize.  
  
- Pimenta, é claro – respondeu Catherine.  
  
- Próxima testemunha – disse o Rei.  
  
Dorothy olhou em seu pergaminho e leu o próximo nome – HEERO. 


	10. Capítulo 9: O Fim do Julgamento

Capítulo 9: O fim do Julgamento  
  
- Eu estou aqui – gritou Heero. Ele se levantou com tanta pressa que acabou derrubando todo o júri.  
  
- Eu sinto muito – disse Heero, ajudando o júri a se levantar.  
  
- O que você pode nos dizer sobre isso – Perguntou Treize.  
  
- Nada – respondeu Heero  
  
- Isto é muito importante – disse o Rei.  
  
- Você quer dizer sem importância, Sua majestade – disse Duo  
  
- É claro, isto é o que eu quis dizer ...... sem importância – replicou Treize.  
  
(No original em inglês de Alice, a piada seria a seguinte: That's very important, said de King. / You mean unimportant, your Majesty, said the White Rabbit)  
  
O júri estava tento muito trabalho para escrever o que a testemunha estava dizendo. Alguns escreveram sem importância e outros muito importante.  
  
O Rei estava escrevendo em seu livro, também.  
  
Após um tempo, ele gritou – Silêncio! Eu tenho uma importante regra para você. Escute! – todo mundo fez silêncio.  
  
- Regra 42: Qualquer pessoa com mais de um quilômetro é muito alta para fazer parte da corte – declarou o Rei.  
  
Todo mundo olhou Heero.  
  
- Eu não estou tão alto – disse Heero.  
  
- Mais é claro que você está – disse Treize.  
  
- Você está com mais de dois quilômetros de altura – adicionou Une  
  
- Eu não vou embora. Isso não é uma regra real. Você acabou de inventar isso. – protestou Heero.  
  
- Esta é a regra mais velha no livro – disse o Rei.  
  
- Então deveria ser a regra número um e não a regra número quarenta e dois – replicou Heero.  
  
Treize não gostou do que ouviu. Ele olhou para o júri e perguntou – O que vocês pensam?  
  
- Corte a cabeça dele! – Disse Une apontando para Dermail.  
  
- Sentença primeiro, depois o veredicto – protestou Dorothy.  
  
- Você deve perguntar para ele se ele é o culpado – sugeriu Heero.  
  
- Fique quieto! – Disse a Rainha.  
  
- Eu não! Vocês são apenas um monte de cartas frutos da minha loucura 


	11. Epílogo

- Heero, ei Heero! Acorda – alguém o chamava.  
  
- Hn – respondeu Heero levantando sua cabeça.  
  
- A finalmente você acordou! – disse Duo com um enorme sorriso e se pondo no campo de visão de Heero.  
  
Heero só o encarava sem mencionar nada.  
  
- Adivinha só Heero... você não agüentou – falava Duo cheio de si – Acabou dormindo em cima do seu computador... HAHAHA quem diria.. o soldado perfeito acabou dormindo mesmo quando não queria.  
  
- Cala a boca Duo – brando Heero zangado.  
  
- O que foi Heero? – perguntou Duo falsamente irritado – Não consegue se agüentar de vergonha, heim.  
  
- Duo, não implica com Heero – falou Quatre amavelmente – Vai ajudar com os Gundams vai.....  
  
- Está bem.... eu vou – disse Duo – Mais só porque você ta pedindo heim Q- chan! – e Duo foi seguindo em frente com um sorriso enorme no rosto  
  
- Não liga pra ele Heero, você está bem? – perguntou Quatre meigamente (essa palavra existe?)  
  
- Hnn – respondeu Heero (ele respondeu mesmo ou só resmungou?)  
  
- Hã?! A tudo bem.... quer chá com pão, para acordar? – ofereceu Quatre mostrando uma xícara de chá em uma das mãos e um pão com manteiga na outra.  
  
Heero arregala os olhos espantado com aquilo.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Bom gente, essa é a minha primeira fic que eu ponho on-line, espero que gostem e me mandem sugestões, criticas, reviews, comentarios ou qualquer coisa. Meu e-mail é: lady_yavana@yahoo.com.br Kisses 


End file.
